


No Other Choice

by peachykatsuyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, One Shot, Pee, Peeing in Public, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykatsuyuu/pseuds/peachykatsuyuu
Summary: Yuri flies to Hasetu to confront Victor about a broken promise, but other needs come first.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	No Other Choice

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to take place in episode two, let's pretend it actually happened ;)

Yuri stomped through the streets of Hasetsu, luggage in tow. It wasn’t all bad though, other than the undying need to strangle Victor as soon as he saw his idiotic face, he’d stumbled upon some super cool sights and statues. He even just bought himself his new favourite shirt. 

Nonetheless, he was still pissed. How could Victor do that to him? How could he just forget the promise he made, and fly all the way to Japan just to see some loser, cry baby, Victor Nikiforov wannabe? 

And yet, here he was now too. Oh, and lost, by the way. 

He had no idea where to find Victor, which made him even more angry. But, he’s already made it this far, and Yakov already discovered his whereabouts much to his dismay.

He scowled as he walked swiftly, determined to find Victor and kick both his and the Japanese weakling’s ass. It was then that Yuri began to grow frustrated from another apparent urge. It had been awhile since he had gotten off the plane, and he had to pee. 

He was so upset, that his bodily needs hadn’t been noted until this very moment. He sighed loudly, now having to locate a restroom. He didn’t like, no, loathed using public bathrooms. They’re so fucking gross.  
But he was starting to grow desperate, biting his lip and wandering aimlessly, he looked around for any sign that led to relief. There were so many things to be mad about right now. 

It had been minutes of walking, he could practically feel his urine sloshing around inside him as he dragged along his suitcase. He cursed his miniscule bladder. It was useless to ask anyone around for help, it isn’t like he could understand Japanese to begin with.  
What was he thinking coming here?

He growled, remembering exactly what he was thinking.

His expression quickly changed to vulnerable as he was hit with a wave of desperation, hunching over and leaning on his suitcase as he crossed one leg over the other. 

He wanted to squeeze his dick so bad, but he was out in the open, and this was as casual as it gets. He clenched his jaw as he felt himself leak, his cheeks flushing red as his waistband pressed against his abdomen. Squeezing his legs together as tightly and discreetly as he could, he mentally prayed to the gods that he had chosen to wear black. 

Yuri tried to snap out of it, he was not about to piss himself in public. Miraculously, he looked up and saw the sign he had been looking for all of this time. Surely, it was written in Kanji, but the small symbol was unmistakable.

He rushed into the restroom, shoving his suitcase into a stall with him. He marched in place as he fumbled with the button of his jeans, but froze in place when he realized that this wasn’t just any ordinary bathroom. 

In front, was a traditional squat toilet.

Yuri huffed, bouncing on his knees and both hands clasped to his member. He didn’t expect now would be the time to encounter one of these. Holding it now was inevitable, knowing he was so close to relief, his bladder hard and swollen, his dick arched up and begging him to release. 

He had no other choice.

Only half knowing what he was doing, he approached the odd toilet, spreading his legs slightly and undoing his zipper. As soon as he did so, a hot spurt of piss escaped him, wetting the front of his underwear with a single drop sliding down the fabric. Yuri whimpered, shoving his hand down his underwear and grabbing his member desperately. He bent his knees together subconsciously, his thumb tightly over his prick. If he could just compose himself for a few more seconds and…

He sucked in a breath and held his flow back with every muscle, freeing his hands to rapidly pull down his jeans and briefs to his knees. He leaked a slow dribble nonetheless, breathing quickly with urgency as he placed his feet on each side of the toilet. Without another thought, he squatted down. His dribbling had turned into thick and audible spurts before he had even made it all the way down, making him squeaking out a whine. 

The pressure on his bladder was now unbearable, as he began to piss at full force. Yuri titled his head back and closed his eyes, cheeks tinted pink and breath slowly becoming steady. He spread his knees as far as his tight jeans would let him, sliding his hand down his abdomen and aiming his dick with his index and middle finger. He let out a soft sigh of relief, as he continued to pee fast and hard. 

He couldn’t explain it, but letting go in this position felt so good. 

Yuri moaned with his mouth closed, watching as his bright yellow stream eventually thinned and weakened as it hit the porcelain below. He waited until he was completely finished, stroking and shaking out any final spurts and drops.

He grunted as he stood back up from his long-held position, pulling up his still slightly damp underwear and jeans. He zipped and buttoned up as he flushed with his foot, then turned towards the sink. He faced himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, then glared.

“Stupid Victor.”

Yuri kicked open the door, violently dragging his suitcase along. And just like that, he was off again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you so much for reading! if you have any prompt ideas, let me know on my tumblr : @peachykatsuyuu :))


End file.
